Love's Song
by Layla Fairy
Summary: Nova and Sprx remember how they used to play and be best of friends when they were little. Now all they do is fight, What happened? Maybe a choir in the middle of Shugazoom Park can help them see.


Okay another Sprx/Nova, songfic one-shot! Ok here are a few things.

I'm using the song 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'

I'm using the version out of the lion king because I like that version more than Elton John's version.

Words from the song really don't fit but oh well….

Love's Song

The night's stars twinkled merrily, glistening and shining over one pair of monkeys. No not monkeys, more like _robot _monkeys. Both had decided to come and see, or hear as the case may be, the choir playing in Shugazoom Park.

Both the yellow and red robot monkeys sat silently listening to the songs being sung. The grass, in which they lay, was long and overgrown making a perfect resting place. The other team members were to 'busy' to come so it was just them.

"Remember when we were little? We used to be best of friends." The red, named Sprx said.

"Yeah, we used to do everything together." The yellow named Nova answered.

"No all we do is fight. What happened to us?" Sprx said taking her by surprise.

"We want to dedicate this song to all the couples out there!" one of the choir singers called out.

"This song is called Can You Feel The Love Tonight!

_I can see what's happening  
And they don't have a clue  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two."_

"I guess we just grew up and sorta drifted apart." She said turning over to look into his beady black eyes.

"Yeah, hey remember when we used to play tag. I'd always win!" he boasted.

"No way! You were useless"

"Dammit, I thought you'd forgotten." She laughed at his words

"_The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air"_

"Well now is my chance to prove myself!" he said standing up. He towered over her before giving her a quick jab in the arm.

"Tag! Your it!" he said running off.

She sat there quite bewildered at the fastness of it all. She grinned before getting to her feet.

---

Gibson and Antauri were having a conversation about something smart while Chiro and Otto talked about a new video game they'd recently discovered. They to were at Shugazoom Park but for some unknown reason Antauri had told them to stay away from where Sprx and Nova where. Gibson had nodded understanding but the other two where clueless and took it as one of those Antauri things.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things"_

A red blur ran past followed by a yellow. Antauri smiled knowingly.

---

"Pinned ya!" She said jumping on him pressing on his shoulders. He hit the floor face up. She smirked at him.

"Told ya you were useless!" she teased.

"Okay, Okay I get it just get of!" he said pushing her off him. She got off only to be jumped by him. They rolled a bit before she pushed his shoulders like before.

"Pinned ya again."

By now they were down at Shugazoom Lake. Its waterfall cascaded down into the pool below. Both walked towards it. They both sat at the water's edge.

"_So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me"_

_---_

I watch her, her beautiful golden coat shines in the starlight. Ever part of her is…perfect. She'd never love someone like me, a simple perverted pilot.

But I'll never feel right until I tell her, I tell her how much I lover her, how perfect she is in my eyes.

I know she'll say no, it could even ruin our friendship but I have to tell her **tonight**.

---

"_He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?"_

He's hiding something, I'm sure of it. But what? Could he possible like me like that to? No! Now you're just kidding yourself Nova. He only flirts with you co you're the only girl…..right?

I look at him; he has that glint in his eyes, the one which means he wants to play. I push his shoulder and run

"Tag!" I yell back at him.

---

"_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things"_

She ran as fast as she could. She got to the top of a steep hill before he caught up with her.

"This time I'll get you." He said advancing towards her. He obviously didn't notice the large drop behind her.

"No Sprx don..." she didn't get a chance to finish. He had jumped her pushing her down the hill. The two monkeys rolled until they came to a crash at the bottom.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?"_

She was flat out on her back. He had fallen on top of her. He had his left arm draped round her shoulder. He lifted his head o face her.

"Heh sorry 'bout that Nova" he said laughing. She looked at him. There was no turning back. It was now or never.

"_You needn't look too far"_

She wrapped one arm round his neck and pulled him in. She gave him a kiss on the check. His eyes snapped open in surprise. He looked down at her. She smiled warmly, as if saying 'yes'.

"_Stealing through the night's uncertainties"_

He got off her and stared into her pearly pink eyes. They had love and compassion showing in them. His eyes held seriousness yet a cheeky 'Spark' in them.

"_Love is where they are"_

Both leaned in and met in a soft embrace. The kiss was soft and full of love. She allowed his hands to snake round her waste as hers curled round his neck. She broke the kiss regretfully and nuzzled him. He nuzzled her back.

"_And if he falls in love tonight_

_It can be assumed  
His carefree days with us are history  
In short, our pal is doomed"_

The choir stopped and a wave of claps erupted.

"Thanks and goodnight folks!" the lead singer called out.

Nova sighed, his arms wrapped round her, 'Yes' she thought 'Tonight is a goodnight'


End file.
